


熊孩子

by muqin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin
Kudos: 1





	熊孩子

01  
秦天已经睡着了，小小的身体蜷缩在棉被里，维持着婴儿在子宫里的姿势

秦奋听人说，这是因为孩子没有安全感

也难怪，从小就没有爹在身边陪着，一切都是自己打理，难免有时候疏忽了秦天

但好在那孩子足够听话，乖乖的，也不惹事，姥姥本来不怎么喜欢他，现在也被他哄得乐开了花

刚开始怎么可能喜欢秦天呢？母亲总觉得是韩沐伯骗了秦奋，好好的一个大学生，大四毕业的关头上，非要肄业，给韩沐伯生了孩子，谁劝也不听

抱着秦天回上海时，满身alpha的柠檬味，整个人瘦的只剩骨头

没见过韩沐伯的面，倒是左叶来过几趟，刚到门口就被秦妈妈赶出了家

左叶在楼下委屈地站着，用手扣着裤脚，不忍心看小孩两面为难，把秦天交给妈妈，下楼想把左叶接回家

好像自从离开了北京就再也没见过那帮子人了，再回过头看到旧人，却有了恍如隔世的错觉

“崽崽……”

话刚说出口，青草的气息就扑过来包裹着秦奋，抑制贴下的柠檬味敏锐地捕捉到了，气势汹汹地要涌出来

“……你，你分化了？把你的信息素收一收，我最近热期”

十八九岁的孩子涨红了脸，做错了事般，着急忙慌地往回收信息素

“奋哥，我高考完了，那个，来找你玩几天呗”

左叶是韩沐伯的表弟，不用说也知道谁让他来的

年纪相差不大，秦奋也不过是二十三四的青年，那段日子里，算算与左叶在一起的时间比韩沐伯还要多

也是，那人整天忙的脚不沾地，连秦奋生孩子都是左叶秦子墨他们在外面等着，直到最后，才看到韩沐伯匆匆忙忙地赶来，胡乱地亲吻着脸说宝贝对不起，宝贝我来晚了

来晚的原因也不想深究，反正总也只有那么几个，忙，开会，出差

男人追求事业是正常的，更何况一个强大的alpha，名利，地位，金钱，在他们的世界里过于重要

秦奋有时会想，自己在韩沐伯心里到底是什么地位，越想越心冷，看着韩沐伯单膝跪在病床边，拉着自己的手不断亲吻着柔软的手心，难得的低下了头，露出了头顶的发旋

可还是来晚了，刚刚在病床上挣扎着，满脑满心想的都是他，如果他在，起码不至于让秦奋觉得生孩子是omega一个人的事情

感情似乎没有了继续下去的意义

左叶找上门说要在上海玩，也没有拒人门外的道理，总不能说家里没地了你去住宾馆

除去那层关系，好歹也是一场朋友，当年产房进的早，离预产期还有一段时间，秦奋在家里就疼晕了过去，韩沐伯的电话打不通，就连剖腹产的手术费，都是左叶秦子墨两人一百二百找人凑起来的

把左叶带上了楼，秦妈妈坐在沙发里瞪着左叶，把孩子吓得一个哆嗦，不敢抬头

赶忙制止了，三两下把行李扔进了干净的客房，把左叶推了进去，认真地警告

“天天现在睡觉呢，一会醒了带你们出去玩，现在不许出声，听到没？”

左叶坐在小马扎上点头，认真地看秦奋铺床单的背影，半晌悠悠冒出一句

“奋哥，我觉得你变了”

扯被角的身影顿了一下

“孩子都有了，哪还能像小年轻那样，天天夜店蹦迪”

“崽崽，你奋哥也老喽”

左叶小孩子，心思直

“奋哥，要是你还老，我伯哥不就土埋半截了？”

一阵沉默，没有人接话，像是触犯了禁忌的话题，心跟着颤了几下，很想问一句他最近过得好吗，低头自嘲的笑了，他哪能不好，昨天还在路边的书报亭里看到他的杂志封面，大金字，明晃晃地写着商界新贵，秦天扯着身子抱着杂志喊爹

好像也没改变什么，一直以来只有他自己耿耿于怀罢了，他到底都不知道自己离开的原因

半晌秦奋咳了一下扯开话题，点着左叶的头

“最近收敛点，别吓到你侄子”

“能不笑就别笑，听到了没有”

左叶乖巧地点头，把秦奋推了出去

隔着房门隐隐约约地听到左叶在跟谁打着电话

怎么会不知道呢，除了那个人外，哪还有别人

坐在婴儿床边看着天天熟睡的面容，还是个三四岁大的小孩，就已经隐隐显出了俊秀

眉眼的模样与那人生的一个模子刻出来似的

呆呆的看着手机的屏幕，蓝色的小气泡，信息还停留在两年多前，秦奋刚回上海的时候

【小朋友，什么时候闹够了，就回家吧】

没有回复，不知道该回什么

永远觉得秦奋是小朋友，就像他永远觉得秦奋在闹

秦奋常想，也许婚姻并没有那么简单

只是自己把它想的太过容易，才过早地迈过了那道坎

终归不是恋爱，没有了太多风花雪月，却牵扯进太多的柴米油盐

毫无准备地让人头破血流

02

左叶一大早便吵着要去买早餐，问秦奋要了钥匙便匆匆下了楼

手机也没拿，在桌子上，震动个不停

男声用粤语低低地唱

“愿我会揸火箭 带你到天空去，在太空中两人住”

一遍一遍

秦奋看着手机上跃动的走马灯，那个人的头像随着声音的起伏不断明灭

好久没听过这首歌了

上次听还是分别那天，韩沐伯生日

精心准备了一桌子的菜，本想缓和一下关系，却被靖佩瑶的电话破灭了期望

都不肯自己打来一个电话，只是拜托了秘书，说对不起宝贝，临时有会

不好意思为难靖佩瑶，只能说行吧，等他闲下来给我电话

晚上菜都快凉了，韩沐伯的电话准时打了进来，完成任务一般，声音中充满了疲惫

毫无期望地问，明明还想着，万一他想给自己一个惊喜呢，眼泪却大颗大颗地顺着脸颊滚了下来

“你还回来吗？沐伯，韩沐伯”

那边的声音里带着歉意，打了个哈欠，扯开领结倒在沙发上的声音，疲惫中带丝性感，懒洋洋地哄着秦奋

“宝贝，我没陪你，你生气了吗？”

不好说什么，只能沉默着摇了摇头，

不是视频通话，电话那边的人却像是感知到了，低低地笑了

“小朋友，今天是我生日，给我唱首歌吧，我好累”

难得一见的撒娇，韩沐伯总是喜欢自己扛起一切

想了半晌要唱什么，还是选择了这首

……共你双双对，好得戚好得意，地冧天崩当闲事……

第一次见面时便听的这首歌，后座上躺着醉的不省人事的秦子墨与左叶

同家店打工，拿了月薪便要去聚餐，秦子墨胆大，怂恿着另外两个，一个不留神便着了道，晃了心思，陪着秦子墨去了夜店

被人下药了，秦奋清楚自己的酒量，没喝多少，还能保持点冷静

俩小孩还没分化，不知死活的乱喝一通，被发情剂逼地晕了过去

手忙脚乱，四下瞧全都是虎视眈眈的眼睛

好在遇到了韩沐伯，正陪客户来夜店消遣，一人搂了一个正点的妹子

去店里找左叶时见过秦奋，看了一眼便再也忘不掉了，偶然瞟见小美人也来了夜店，便应付着朋友走了过去

味道已经很浓了，抑制贴都失去了应有的效果，苟延残喘的残兵败将般，无力地趴在胀得通红的腺体上

转眼才看到沙发上横七竖八躺着的两人，无奈地敲了敲沙发，看着秦奋

“你们打算怎么回去？”

秦奋怕韩沐伯，明明已经成年了，却像偷看色情影片被家长抓住的小孩，只知道低头绞着衣角，不敢抬眼直视韩沐伯的眼睛

韩沐伯叹了口气，叫了几个朋友帮忙把醉的不省人事的俩人架到车上扔在后座，又体贴地替秦奋拉开副驾的门

被药催的发情期提前，秦奋早就湿透了，不敢有什么动作，只能小幅度的摩擦着双腿

车开的好好的，忽然低咒一声把车窗全部打开，风呼呼地钻了进来

车停到了路边，秦奋担心后座的人感冒，拿小毯子半站起身弯腰要给人盖

衣服向上拉，露出了白生生的一截腰，小时候吃过的杏仁豆腐般，白晃晃的，在韩沐伯眼前耀耀地闪

被人一把拉了下来，跌坐在了副驾驶，韩沐伯把头埋在了他的颈间深深地吸气

“这样我们都回不了家的，让我临时标记你，可以吗？”

话说的算是理智，还在跟秦奋打着商量，嘴早就凑到了人的唇边，舌头轻轻描摹着秦奋的唇线

轻轻咬住秦奋的上唇，温柔地吮吸着，像是被气氛感染了，手不自觉地环上了韩沐伯的脖子

波子汽水的味道在韩沐伯口中炸裂，小心翼翼地咬开腺体，秦奋把头埋进了韩沐伯衣服里，快要散尽的淡香水混着alpha的信息素，直勾勾地熏红了秦奋的脸

柠檬的气味窜了出来，光明正大溜进秦奋的身体

不知道谁碰开了车载电台，传出了男人的声音

就算翻风雨 只需睇到你，似见阳光千万里

用唇瓣轻轻摩擦着腺体，似乎是在与那团红肿的软肉做着告别

轻轻地放开秦奋，看着红彤彤的脸笑了，曲指弹了下秦奋的脑门

“柠檬味的波子汽水，小朋友”

不知道是被弹蒙了，还是被笑晃住了眼

直到现在，秦奋都没能从那个晚上回过神来

秦妈妈揉着眼睛从卧室里走了出来，看着左叶的手机，皱着眉头抱怨

“谁啊，大清早的，也不知道调静音，一会把天天吵醒了”

生怕母亲看到韩沐伯的名字，赶忙护住了手机

“妈，我接，告诉他一会再打过来”

秦妈半信半疑地看了秦奋几眼，转身便去了厨房

狠了狠心按了接听，那边依然是熟悉的声音

优雅地足以用任何高傲的乐器形容

“崽崽，你见到他了吗？他……和天天还好吗？”

没有接话，那边像是意识到了什么，声音都颤抖了起来

“是你吗？小朋友”

03

不知道要说什么，正好撞上左叶回来

拎了满满一包油条，金灿灿地飘着香气，没心没肺地冲秦奋大喊

“奋哥，我小侄子起床没，我特地给他买的小馄饨，倍香”

停了停才看到秦奋手里捏着自己的手机，通话界面的头像过于熟悉

把东西放在餐桌，颤颤巍巍地过去把手机接了过来

秦奋看着左叶溜出家门接电话的背影

小朋友，多久没有人这么叫过他了

所有人都知道他是担当的大人，只有他永远拿自己当长不大的孩子

记得第一次做的时候，他带着满身酒气，黏黏糊糊地在自己耳边絮絮叨叨地磨

那天他喝多了，在酒吧，打电话让左叶去接

秦子墨早在秦奋身上闻到了柠檬的味道，拿这事与左叶笑了他几天

见状开玩笑地拉着左叶忙东忙西，看着秦奋笑着说，要不你去接你对象呗

左叶也跟着起哄，说就是，嫂子，你看我也不会开车，未成年去酒吧也不好

三两句惹羞了秦奋，红着脸骂他俩乱说

本来就是八字没一撇的事，不过是自己暗戳戳地把真心送了出去，韩沐伯那种人，什么omega没见过，怎么会在自己这留了心

左叶笑着说不可能，你看我哥，成天往咱们店里跑，搞的像是做奶茶批发

秦子墨在一旁帮腔，就是啊奋哥，有次你不在，伯哥来看了一圈就走了

被说动了心，半推半就地出了店门，进了酒吧就嗅到了各种信息素混合交杂的味道，寻着记忆找到了熟悉的柠檬香，转头看见韩沐伯坐在吧台拿着酒杯，没事人一样

走到面前就知道韩沐伯确实醉了，眼里带着血丝，一把搂过了秦奋的腰，鼻子磨蹭着后颈的腺体

腺体热热涨涨，一跳一跳的，忘了谁曾经说过，喜欢一个人时，你的腺体是会知道的

韩沐伯抱着秦奋笑，你身上已经没有我的味道了吧，我好烦呀，你身上是要有我的味道的啊

名不正言不顺，却被韩沐伯说的理所当然

一把扯下秦奋后颈的抑制贴，许是跟谁的信息素闻串味了，深吸几口气审视地看着秦奋，柠檬味霸道地窜了出来，像是在宣示着什么

像丈夫质问着在外偷情的妻子，说着你身上为什么有别人的味道

一句话把秦奋问懵了，拉着自己的衣服左嗅右嗅，自言自语没有沾到别人啊

一把被韩沐伯抱了起来，惊呼一声圈住韩沐伯的脖子

韩沐伯已经在暴怒的边缘，不敢惹他，乖乖地缩在韩沐伯胸口

出了酒吧就近开了家宾馆，进门就对着秦奋缠，非要让他说是谁的味道

半天揉了揉秦奋的腺体说奇怪，怎么又没有了，一下下舔吮着秦奋的腺体道歉

“小朋友，对不起，我就是，没有办法接受你身上有别人的味道，想到你被别人标记了，我就会疯”

醉鬼的话不能当真，秦奋任由他搂着柔声劝他睡觉

乖乖地坐在床边让秦奋替他擦脸，擦着擦着就把秦奋的衣服脱了个干净

秦奋羞地钻进被子不肯出来，韩沐伯耐心地抱着杯子卷

“小朋友，让我标记你吧，真的，柠檬味的波子汽水，才好闻”

伸出头来犟“谁说的，我就喜欢喝草莓味的”

说完就后悔了，韩沐伯眼里的光暗了暗，手无意识地揉捏着被子团，说抱歉，我唐突了

说完就要走，秦奋不放心他一个人醉醺醺地，探出身子拉他衣袖，大半截身子露了出来，白生生的像截刚刚洗过的嫩藕

韩沐伯眯了眯眼“秦奋你别勾引我”

第一次叫他的名字，带着危险的意味，柠檬味的信息素诱导着发情，丝丝蔓蔓地勾引着波子汽水

被勾地面红心跳，已经不是抑制剂能解决的事了，埋在雪白的被子里像是颗粉粉嫩嫩的小草莓

大眼睛转了几圈，软软糯糯地说好，但你要轻点，我是第一次

之后的事就发生的理所当然，磨着秦奋给他开了生殖腔，捅进去就看着秦奋笑

眼里带着星光，絮絮叨叨，小朋友，我好开心，你终于是我的了

羞红了脸，把头埋进枕头抬着屁股让他动一下

最后的时刻韩沐伯吮着秦奋的耳垂，轻轻柔柔地向里面吹气

“小朋友，让我永久标记你，好吗”

单眼皮的眼睛眯了起来，把秦奋的魂都勾了去，鬼使神差地点了点头

得偿所愿的笑了，心满意足地轻轻咬破后颈的腺体，射在了生殖腔里

又絮叨了半夜，搂着累成摊泥的秦奋，反复说着自己有多开心，像一个六七岁的小姑娘得到了最心爱的芭比娃娃

隔天醒转看着自己怀里的人愣了几秒

闻到味道才意识到自己做了什么，抱着秦奋说对不起，昨天喝醉了

心凉了半截，默默收拾着自己，想着隔天还要去医院做个切除永久标记的手术

就当是酒后乱 性吧，都是成年人了，何必拖拖拉拉的

刚要下床，被韩沐伯拉进了怀里，小心翼翼地问，那个，秦奋，你要不要跟我结婚

怕秦奋不相信似的，磕磕绊绊地解释自己还算有点收入，能给秦奋比较稳定的生活

想了半天又加上一句，小朋友，真的，柠檬味的波子汽水最好闻了

被韩沐伯逗笑了，做了二十几年好孩子的秦奋终于叛逆了一次，骗着母亲邮来了户口本

不声不响地跟韩沐伯领了结婚证

后悔吗？可能是不后悔的

就算现在客厅里，秦妈妈还在指桑骂槐地，教导着刚刚打电话进来的左叶，说千万不要轻易结婚，万一遇到人渣了呢

婴儿房里传来了哭闹声，秦奋摇摇头把回忆甩在一边，跑去照顾天天

左叶也跟着走了进来，嗫嚅着抠着门框

天天看到秦奋就笑了，伸着手要抱，隔过秦奋指着左叶，也不怕生，口齿不清地喊着大哥哥

走了进去，逗天天玩了一会，小心翼翼地拉了拉秦奋的衣角

“那个，奋哥，我能不能给伯哥拍张照片，他也挺想天天的”

脚步顿了一下，点了点头

看着左叶左比划右比划地给天天拍照，裤兜里的手机忽然响了起来

拿出来是陌生人的电话，可号码早就烂熟于心

韩沐伯的副机，号码是秦奋办的，非要用情侣号，韩沐伯摇了摇头也就由着他了

点开接听放在耳边，那边也沉默着

像是在较量着什么，谁先说话谁就输了

终于是那边先破了功，垂头丧气地

“小朋友，说句话吧好吗？我好想你”

04

还有什么好聊的呢，分开那么久了

沉默着，那边的声音掺杂了些许哽咽

“小朋友，你不说话也好，我说给你听，别挂电话，好吗?”

“我真的挺恨你的，不说一声，带着我的味道就回了上海，我呢，我第一次这么恨自己是个alpha，一点你的气息都留不下来”

“可是我怎么能恨你呢，我那么想你”

“我去上海看看你好不好，不想见我的话，远远的看一眼也好，不会打扰你的”

手指绕着手机链缠了几圈，心里酸酸涨涨，说不出什么感觉

有点生气吧，可具体摊开来说也不知道为什么，或许是气他这么久才联系自己，声音里带着负气

“也好，你来吧，顺便把结婚证户口本带来，你见见天天，咱们顺便把婚离了”

电话那头的人像是瞬间失了分寸，手忙脚乱地撞倒了杯子

玻璃砸在地上清脆地裂开，碎了一地玻璃碴

逗孩子的左叶也抬起头，睁大眼睛不敢置信地看着秦奋

没什么难接受的吧，秦奋心想，都分开这么久了，提出离婚不是很正常的事情吗？

那边始终没有回答，电话很快被挂断了

左叶看着秦奋张开嘴巴又闭上，想说不敢说的样子

坐在婴儿床边逗了逗天天，看着欲言又止的左叶笑了

“怎么了你，想说什么就直说呗”

斟酌了一下才开口

“奋哥，你真的不爱伯哥了吗？”

“可是，在上海是离不了婚的呀”

秦奋低头亲了下天天，天天抹开脸上的口水印，咯咯地笑了

“你看啊崽崽，连你都能反应过来，他一准转不过来这个弯”

也不知道，谁才是孩子

左叶盯着秦奋看了几秒，不怕死地说了句幼稚

幼稚吗？婚姻明明是很严肃的话题

就像不再满足于偶尔的惊喜，一束玫瑰花也不如番茄炒蛋来的实在

慢慢被时间磨着，陪伴变得尤为重要

没什么大的问题，总是觉得这份婚姻不该是属于自己的东西

趁他喝醉上了床，没染上酒精的自己无论怎么想都带了些勾引的意味，在心里慢慢发酵着变质，开始不断猜疑，是不是我也只是他的某个选项，只不过正好跟我睡了

怀天天时秦奋是有私心地，总是缠着韩沐伯不要戴套，发现怀孕时被人抱着原地转了三四圈，亲个不停，满脸写着开心

可他在想什么呢？他当时在想，终于有了孩子，是不是这样就能把韩沐伯绑的更牢

多付出的人总会累的，韩沐伯总是在忙，为了家庭，为了事业，为了男人的那点尊严

终于还是受不了了，埋藏在心里的种子长成了参天大树，总是在想，是不是他其实没那么喜欢我，才总是不在家陪我

带着天天回上海时没同韩沐伯说，婚也没离，说了就走不了了

还是在心里期望，韩沐伯能给自己一个挽回，打通电话也好，追到上海也好，至少让秦奋知道，韩沐伯也很在乎自己

等来的只有那条短信，疲惫地喊着小朋友，说闹够了就回来

心彻底凉了，原来自己这么多天的担惊受怕，在他眼里不过是小孩子拿不到糖发的脾气

舍不得切除标记，每天老老实实贴着抑制贴，被秦妈妈翻着白眼

“还不去做手术，要留着那人留到什么时候”

笑着撒撒娇也就蒙混过关了，可还是不敢直视自己的心，嘴里口口声声解释说懒，怕疼，不想去医院，总还是忍不住撕下抑制贴嗅一下

总想起他笑着的样子，眯着眼睛说，还是柠檬味的波子汽水好闻

霸道地不允许家里出现别的口味的汽水，在背后搂着秦奋的腰呢喃，如果可以的话，真希望这世界上所有的汽水，都是柠檬味的

哒哒的高跟鞋声打断了秦奋的回忆

秦妈妈走进来说几个老姐妹约着聚会，让他们三个中午自己想办法吃点

送走了秦妈妈就坐客厅里陪天天看动画片，左叶比天天看的还要认真，边看边对着天天批判光头强

歪头倚在沙发上看着俩人乐，虽说知道左叶是来干什么的，总也得带着他出去玩玩，老闷在家好像也不是那么回事

正想着想着门铃响了，以为是中午订的外卖到了，趿拉着拖鞋就去开门

被拉进了一个熟悉的怀抱，死死按在胸口，像是抱着失而复得的稀世珍宝，忙乱的心跳，分不清谁是谁的

抑制贴被撕了下来，像是闻到了属于自己的柠檬味才稍稍安心

抬头看了眼，向来沉稳的脸上难得有了恐慌，眼里都写着忙乱

颤颤悠悠地伸手刮了下秦奋的鼻子

“让我抱抱你好吗?小朋友”

“告诉我，你只是又在跟我开玩笑了，对吗?”

05

熟悉的柠檬味铺天盖地，强势地，海浪般把人裹挟在里面，带着温热的液体，滴在秦奋的脸上

划过嘴角，伸舌头舔了一下，是咸的

不敢置信地抬头，韩沐伯抿着嘴，紧紧地闭着眼睛

那么强大的，超级英雄般无所不能的，从不示弱的韩沐伯，哭了

左叶抱着天天兴高采烈地出来接外卖，愣在了原地

显然没有料到这样的情况，怀里的天天挣扎着下了地，光着脚丫跑到秦奋身边，费力地垫着脚掰韩沐伯的手

大概是以为秦奋被人欺负了，扯了自己的口水巾就要给秦奋擦泪，够不着，抱着秦奋的大腿喊抱抱

拿过手帕举到了脸颊，才意识到，自己也哭了

韩沐伯弯腰抱起天天，带着泪笑

“天天，你还认不认识我，我是爸爸呀”

歪着头看了一会才认出来，抱着韩沐伯的脸吧唧亲了一口，还是锲而不舍地向秦奋的方向探着身子

接过天天，才发先变了个人一样，混合着柠檬与古龙水的味道，多了些烟酒气

以前的他明明最在意这些，身上从来不留这些味道

昨晚又是通宵应酬，没来得及换衣服吧

秦奋看着韩沐伯暗自猜测，也不知道这人每到春夏天就要咳嗽的毛病好没好，不过来了这么久了，也没见他咳，应该是没再犯

左叶拉了拉秦奋的衣角，指指眯着眼睛躲避太阳光线的天天

“奋哥，要不咱先回屋吧，天天的眼睛受不住了”

这才反应过来，把人让进了屋，弯着腰抱着天天给韩沐伯拿鞋，露出了尾椎骨上性感的腰窝

忽然想到某些迷乱的夜晚，总爱用手把着他的腰，大拇指按在腰窝揉捏

不停他哭喊的求饶，翻过身继续猛烈地进入

最爱的还是后入，看着背后的汗滴混合着自己的，在腰窝汇出两眼明晃晃的泉，随着身体的摆动，不断地破裂聚集

手不自觉地覆了上去，秦奋的腰敏感地可怕，抖了一下，耳朵泛起可爱的粉红

后头含嗔带怨地看他

“瞎摸什么，这里就你自己?”

悻悻地收回了手，看了眼地上

棕色的鞋上印着抱玫瑰的小熊，他记得秦奋最喜欢这些，好像叫什么布朗

欲盖弥彰地解释

“那个，你别想多，这是我妈图便宜买的，一包两双，没新鞋了才让你穿的，我先进去了，你换上鞋再来”

这才注意到秦奋脚上的大耳朵兔子，白莹莹的站在粉红的拖鞋上，捧着火红的花对着他笑

把换下的鞋放进鞋柜，一排还没拆标签的拖鞋赤裸裸地展现在韩沐伯的眼前

摇摇头无奈地笑了

他的小朋友啊，连撒谎都没有学会

06

客厅的气氛过于压抑，柠檬强势占领着波子汽水的领地，渐渐有了些诱导发情的意思

左叶不自然地咳了几声，抱着天天就要开溜

秦奋喊住了左叶，说要给天天冲奶粉，等会再进去，拿着奶瓶就进了厨房

站在净水机前倒水，一不留心分了神，热水溢出了瓶子，全撒在手上，瓶子重重砸在金属盆架上，哐当一声

韩 沐伯听见了声音，走进来拉住秦奋被烫到的手含进嘴里，略带责备的眼神，做的亲密而自然，像是这两三年的分离不曾有过

不自觉地动了动手，柔软的触感让秦奋有些不知所措

之前也替他这么做过，笨手笨脚打碎了红酒瓶，怕韩沐伯责怪，收拾地有些急了，划伤了大拇指

正翻箱倒柜地找着创可贴，却惊醒了睡得正熟的韩沐伯

明明动作已经够轻了

毫不犹豫地抓起秦奋的大拇指吮吸，有些抗拒，没来得及洗手，韩沐伯是有洁癖的

挣扎时食指轻轻擦过了韩沐伯的唇，眼神逐渐暗了下来，警告地看着秦奋

“别乱动，你昨天不是已经受不住了吗”

受不住也有受不住的方法，从不舍得让秦奋替他口，在臀 缝里来回磨蹭，拍拍秦奋的屁股，说句夹紧，便冲到了腿缝之间

似乎所有的回忆，都能牵扯上一些带颜色的东西

慌乱地把手指抽了出来，放水龙头下用凉水冲了冲，拿了奶瓶便要出去

却被韩沐伯从后面一把抱住，挣了几下没有挣开，韩沐伯把头埋秦奋后颈里深吸了几口气，从后面抵住秦奋的坚硬过于明显

本来想着也许在这里就要做了，韩沐伯这人，自制力说强也强，说弱也弱，只是全丢在了秦奋身上

后颈白嫩的皮肤被轻轻吮出几朵梅花，放开了秦奋，哑着嗓子自嘲地笑

“去吧，一会陪我出去找间宾馆”

“岳母应该，不是很欢迎我”

拿着奶瓶逃了出去，被左叶捂着嘴嘲笑

“哎呀奋哥，你这脖子怎么回事”

瞪了他一眼，韩沐伯也整理衣服走了出来

好在穿的大衣，有什么异常就挡一下，也看不出来

左叶迅速收住了笑容，两耳不闻窗外事的样子，专心逗着天天

把奶瓶塞进了左叶手里，嘱咐着

“我陪他去找间宾馆，你好好带着天天，别让他老看电视，你的账回头再算”

拽着韩沐伯出了家门，上了车韩沐伯才尴尬地开口

“那个，宝贝，我身份证丢了”

秦奋有种不祥的预感，把钥匙转了几圈

“那钱呢？韩沐伯你不会手机都没带吧”

看韩沐伯低着头不说话，彻底放弃了

“那你打算在上海呆几天？这几天万一有重要的事情怎么办”

韩沐伯小心翼翼地开口反驳

“我不就是，一急就过来了，在机场被人偷了钱包，也没心思追，兜里剩一百块，全打车用了，这不，剩的钱都在这了”

看着韩沐伯手心几个圆圆的钢镚哑口无言，崩溃地抓了抓头发

“真的，韩沐伯，天天都干不出来你这事”

韩沐伯抿着嘴不接话，看着秦奋查询机场号码，半天才发动了汽车

秦奋的身份证开的房，进了房间一把抱住了还在唠叨的秦奋

“小朋友，我上飞机之前就在想着，怎么才能挽留你，在心里排练了上千遍，从机场到你家的路上，我才意识到自己连头发都没梳，只能对着后视镜一遍遍整理发型”

“可是到你家门口时，恰好起风了，把我的头发吹回了原样”

我也只记得对你说我好想你

07

额头抵住秦奋的，沉默着不说话

半天才放开秦奋，手忙脚乱地开始翻找东西

问他怎么了也不说，三两下从口袋里拿出口罩带上

隔着口罩亲了亲秦奋的唇，便要把人往外赶

临走顺手从兜里掏出了秦奋的手机，扬了扬说借我用几天，啪一声关上了门

摇摇头随他去了，大概也能猜到点原因

无非是咳嗽犯了，怕秦奋唠叨，多大了还像孩子一样，比以前也没好上多少，生病了也不知道吃药，只想着怎么样能绕过秦奋这关

发动汽车本想回家，三绕两绕去了市场，挑了点新鲜的白梨，正想付钱才想起手机被韩沐伯抢了去

掏出钱包，顺便买了些冰糖，韩沐伯之前最爱吃这个，白白的瓷盅小小一碗，生起病来只肯吃这一样，挑食的不像话

手机里没什么大不了的东西，心里清楚韩沐伯是想做什么，无非是联系一下秦子墨他们，最多再刷一下卡，再不济就是看下秦奋这些年有没有过别的人

哪里有别人，手机里不过一个他罢了

走到车上才想到，最近有个叫吴望的人追他追的凶，早中晚饭点必打电话，没接起过，在通话记录里留了一长排的未接

头有点痛，醋坛炸了的滋味他可不想重温，让他知道吴望那还得了？

之前就因为与靖佩瑶走的近了些，冷着脸，几天都不肯好好跟秦奋说话

但也没有别的办法，只能赶在打电话前把手机拿在手里

刚打开家门就察觉到气压低了不少，左叶抱着天天坐在儿童毯上不敢说话，太后坐在沙发上瞪着秦奋

“秦奋，你刚刚干嘛去了”

左叶拼命地给秦奋使着眼色，秦奋没打算让秦妈妈知道韩沐伯来上海的事情，把东西放在一旁，弯腰换拖鞋，打着马虎眼

“哎呀妈，我这不就是去见个朋友，顺便买了点水果”

秦妈妈拍了下沙发扶手

“秦奋，你继续给我扯，你最好能给我找出来个天天叫爹的朋友”

坐在秦妈妈身边拉着手撒娇

“妈，我这不是怕您生气嘛，过会给你煮梨水喝好不好，别生气啦，生气对皮肤不好哦”

秦妈妈盯着秦奋看了一会，无奈地叹了口气

“秦奋，你从小就有主见，我不干预你的选择，可他已经伤过你一次了，妈妈不希望你再受伤了，你能懂吗？”

母亲总归是心疼儿子的，秦奋听话地点了点头，秦妈妈拍了拍他的手，想了想站起身来

“你结婚到现在，天天都这么大了，我还没见过他，有时间就一起吃个饭吧”

知道母亲算是松口了，嘴里忙不迭答应着，看着秦妈妈回卧室休息，提着袋子进了厨房

刚把天天哄睡的左叶凑了过来，讨好地递着冰糖

“奋哥，做梨水呢，那个，伯哥怎么忽然来了？”

瞪了左叶一眼

“我不知道他为什么来，我倒是知道你为什么来”

“挺不错的嘛，小内奸，还在这跟我玩无间道”

挠了挠头，小心翼翼地看着秦奋的脸色

“我这不也是，担心你们嘛，你是不知道，你走之后伯哥都快疯了，天天应酬，在酒吧待到半夜，瑶哥都被他把活抢完了，成天在公司闲着”

敏锐地抓住话里的重点，皱了皱眉头

“他经常喝酒吗？喝到半夜？”

这才想起自己说漏了嘴，低头做着找补

“伯哥这不，酒量好嘛，没喝醉过”

秦奋心里的火涌了上来，拿着案板上的梨出气，一个个被刀切成小小均匀的方块

胡闹，再能喝也得有个度，成天应酬像是什么样子

小小的砂锅冒起细细的白烟，揭开来澄黄透明的汤汁，翻出饭盒装了一碗，想起天天最近也有点咳嗽，嘱咐着左叶等汤凉了就放冰箱，瞪了左叶一眼拿着钥匙出了门

秦奋的去而复返让韩沐伯有些意外

秦奋脸上阴晴不定，不知道自己怎么惹着他了，小心地在一旁陪着笑脸

“宝贝，怎么了，不开心吗？”

指甲拧着韩沐伯胳膊内侧的嫩肉

“你老实跟我说，一天喝几瓶酒”

看着秦奋的脸色，心中斟酌着开始试探

“一，一瓶？”

秦奋皱了皱眉头，赶快改了口

“两瓶，两瓶，不能再多了”

眼泪掉了下来，掐着韩沐伯的手指也逐渐失去了力道，大拇指摩挲着韩沐伯的手臂

“你怎么这么傻，这是你的身体啊，你自己不心疼别人还会心疼呢”

模模糊糊的话语却让韩沐伯大概懂了秦奋的意思，伸手给秦奋擦了擦泪，耐心哄着

“小朋友，不哭了，乖啊，我以后不喝酒了好不好，来，咱们打勾勾”

破涕为笑，把韩沐伯的手打了下去

“还打勾勾，你当我是小孩呢？最近是不是又咳嗽了，药带了没？”

看着韩沐伯满脸的无辜，无奈地翻了个白眼，没有选择继续唠叨下去，把带来的饭盒摆在茶几上

“你快喝吧，一会陪你出去买药”

轻轻地揭开了碗盖，满满的梨水在碗里对他招手笑着

他也看着梨水笑了，手愣在了空中，眼里逐渐涌上了水汽

秦奋踢了他一脚，不轻不重地，微微有点疼

“愣着干什么，你干看着就能喝下去？”

喝了一口忽然搂住了秦奋，硬生生渡了一半到人嘴里，满溢的香甜在唇齿间炸开

用鼻尖轻轻蹭着秦奋细软的发丝

“小朋友，你知道吗？我这两年半夜咳醒时，梦到过好多次你给我做的梨汁”

08

刚刚接过吻的原因，韩沐伯的唇本来没有太重的唇色，也变得潋滟了起来

三月的春花般，带着湿润的水汽，凑过来啃舐着秦奋的侧颈到处点火

快要投降了，认命地把手臂环上了韩沐伯的脖子，硬硬地顶着自己

刚刚就已经想要了，能坚持到现在已经算是很大的进步

波子汽水的味道随了主人，混着柠檬的清香弥漫在空气中，伸手就能掐出水似的

手机忽然响了起来，心中不好的预感，挣扎着要推开已经解开了扣子的韩沐伯

放开秦奋，不满地皱了皱眉头，由着秦奋从床头柜上捞回了手机，搂住了秦奋的腰，下巴搁在秦奋的肩膀，撇了一眼

“谁啊，真不识趣”

秦奋被他问的身体一僵，打着马虎眼想遮掩过去，飞快地按下关机键切断了电话

“没，没谁，就一个朋友”

狐疑地松开了秦奋，审视地盯着秦奋的眼睛

“真的吗？小朋友你知不知道，你说谎时，从来都不敢看我的眼睛”

正想说点什么绕过去，电话又不识趣地响了起来，韩沐伯盯着秦奋的眼睛，眼里没有什么温度，醋意占满了眼眶，空气里的柠檬味酸的能把人的牙醋掉

“接”

忽然想到昨天吴望的电话被左叶接到了，挂断后贼兮兮地笑着看秦奋，奋哥行情不错嘛，可以拿来醋醋伯哥

可哪有心情引他吃醋，满脑子都是怎么瞒过去

韩沐伯盯着秦奋抿着嘴拿过了手机

“哦?吴望?你还有这么一朋友?”

说着就按了接听的按钮

完了，秦奋心里只有这么一个想法，果然，吴望堪比诗朗诵的声音从话筒里源源不断地流出，以秦奋你终于肯接我电话了开头，以秦奋给我个机会吧结尾

韩沐伯的脸越来越黑，眉头也越皱越紧，秦奋绝望地闭上了眼睛

拿着手机听完了十几分钟的表白，韩沐伯极力地平复着情绪，刚刚还卓然的欲望早就被抛到了九霄云外

柠檬的味道酸的像醋，一点点压过了波子汽水

“我是秦奋的老公，嗯，合法有结婚证的那种，以后别骚扰他了听见吗？”

没给那边的人反应的机会，切断了电话，秦奋悄悄睁眼看了韩沐伯一眼，抿着嘴冷冰冰地盯着他看

秦奋决定先发制人

“韩沐伯，你……你带结婚证没有啊，一会去离婚”

眯了眯眼凑了过来

“哦?离婚?那跟谁结婚，电话里这小子?”

柠檬味压迫地秦奋喘不过气来，捏着韩沐伯的手臂让他冷静一点，山东醋王失去了理智，一口咬在了秦奋的腺体，不管不顾地开始注着信息素

久违的甘霖润泽着贫瘠的土地，秦奋整个人都像飞了起来，韩沐伯注地又急又凶，烟瘾正犯的人忽然被递来一盒香烟，脑子里忽然闪过一件事情，手忙脚乱地推着韩沐伯

韩沐伯没有理他，鼻尖磨蹭着腺体上刚刚被咬出的伤口

“小朋友，天塌下来也没用了，你老公快憋死了，真的”

秦奋强忍着欲望，拍打着韩沐伯的后背

“别，我妈说，今晚要跟你一块吃个便饭”

身上乱摸的手忽然没了动作，韩沐伯握着秦奋的肩愣了几秒

“宝贝，你再说一次?”

翻了个白眼，点了点韩沐伯的额头

“今天晚上，你丈母娘，要见你”

韩沐伯无奈地笑了

“小朋友，这一次次的，快被你搞萎了，下次别这么吓你老公了好吗”

推开韩沐伯的手，装腔作势地吓唬着他

“所以，现在别再纠结你的情敌了，过不了你丈母娘这关，我们还是要离婚的”

韩沐伯的眉毛又皱了起来

“你不说我差点忘了，手机里这小子，马上给我删了”

又想了想，很有信心的样子

“小朋友，我丈母娘总不可能让天天没爹，对吧？”

想打击一下韩沐伯的气焰，没有理他，哦了一声便开始做别的事情

韩沐伯半天没有动静，正想回头看看他怎么了，手被人戳了一下

“那个，小朋友，你先给我点钱呗，一会陪我去买点咱妈喜欢吃的”

补了一句，带着点语调下降的怀疑

“咱妈会喜欢我的……对吧？小朋友”

09

软绵绵地窝在韩沐伯的怀里，抬头看着他笑

失去了惯有的淡定，像是有生以来谈过最大的生意，拿着秦奋的手机来回划拉着搜索靠谱的饭店

胡茬都急出来了，一直没刮，下巴青青的

伸大拇指轻轻磨蹭着，有点扎人，快要急疯了的样子，不停低头轻声询问着秦奋的意见

忽然起了点逗弄的心思，轻轻支起了身子，小小的一口，轻轻地咬在了下巴，韩沐伯也没有心思温存，把秦奋按回了怀里

手指拨弄着韩沐伯胸口的纽扣，闷闷地笑

“不会的，韩沐伯，我妈可讨厌你了”

没好气地白了秦奋一眼，轻轻捏了捏秦奋的耳朵

“你就不能，说点我爱听的吗？”

秦奋笑了，一把按住了屏幕，强迫韩沐伯把视线移到了自己脸上

“韩沐伯，你这么紧张，要不今天晚上别去了，嗯?”

一巴掌把秦奋的手拍到了一旁，没有看秦奋，气闷的声音

“您要是没有建树性的答案，能不能先闭会嘴”

“我家两个小朋友都在那呢，怎么可能不去”

秦奋眨了眨眼睛，敏锐地抓住了漏洞

“两个?左叶还在我们家呢，你派来的间谍，忘了?”

韩沐伯抿了抿嘴，有点心虚

“他啊，他是大人了，能照顾好自己”

捏在手里的手机忽然震动了起来，母上大人的字样在手机屏幕上闪烁

韩沐伯慌了，求助的眼神看着秦奋

握了握韩沐伯的手，冰凉冰凉的，满手的虚汗

才知道他是真的紧张了，有点不忍心，拿过手机按了免提

“妈，怎么起这么早，有梨水，要不你喝点?”

那边的人带点质问的口气

“秦奋，你什么时候回家?”

看了眼韩沐伯，正死死地盯着手机，像是能盯出花来

郁结在心里的疙瘩，忽然被刀子割断了，释然了一切，举着手机切换成视频通话，挽着韩沐伯的手臂

“妈，晚上韩沐伯请你吃饭呢，你想在哪吃，说吧，他有钱”

有什么钱，全丢机场了，现在只能啃对象的

默默地腹诽了几句，老老实实地举手打着招呼，脑子有点转不过弯

“伯，伯母，你好”

秦奋母亲的眉毛皱了一下，赶忙用手肘捣了捣韩沐伯的胸口，回头嗔怪着

“犯什么傻呢你，叫妈”

这才反应过来，结结巴巴地客套了几句，秦妈妈不冷不热地应付着，让秦奋拿着手机去了厕所

秦奋笑着坐在马桶上

“妈，怎么样”

瞪了眼秦奋

“不怎么样，看起来也没什么花花肠子，怎么就把你迷的五迷三道的”

秦奋嘿嘿地笑了

“没办法，你儿子眼光不好，就挑了这么个人，出不去了”

无奈地叹了口气

“行吧，你今天晚上，带回来吃个饭，我一会出去买菜”

知道母亲这是松了口了，笑着对母亲撒娇

“妈，我就知道你最好了，我要吃小馄饨，肉圆最大的那种”

在母亲带着笑意的责怪中挂断了电话，再出去时发现韩沐伯不安地坐在床上

中规中矩地，手平放在膝盖，小学生一样

“秦奋，你妈妈说我什么了？对我的印象还好吧?”

手指无意识地叩着膝盖，没来得及等到秦奋的回答，猛的站了起来，拉着秦奋就往外走

“不行，我想了想，觉得还是实地考察靠谱点，刚刚选了几家餐厅，你陪我去看看”

着急忙慌的，完全没有了处变不惊的样子，从背后抱住了韩沐伯的腰，脸轻轻磨蹭着

“别急，我妈说让你回家吃饭”

身子僵了僵，转过身抱住秦奋

“那，是不是对我印象还算不错?”

人有点打颤，不舍得吓他了，轻轻安抚着韩沐伯的后背

“你说你，怎么就这么紧张，我妈又不吃人”

鼻子凑过去深深吸了口波子汽水的味道，才觉得平静了一点

“可是小朋友，那可是你妈妈啊”

10

按了按家里的门铃，好笑地看着一边死死握着自己手的韩沐伯，微微地抿着嘴唇，手的力气很大，要把人的骨头都握碎似的，拇指无意识地摩挲着秦奋的手背

弯起嘴角笑出起来，曲起小指挠了挠韩沐伯的手心，痒痒的，细密的一层汗水

韩沐伯把秦奋往怀里拢了拢，气恼地低头咬了下秦奋的耳垂

“小朋友，我就这么来了，也没带点礼物，可以吗？”

秦奋笑了起来，韩沐伯紧张地狠了，眼神都在躲闪

释放出了信息素耐心地安慰着慌乱的alpha，闻到熟悉的柠檬汽水才慢慢平静下来，秦奋回头垫着脚尖轻轻在韩沐伯嘴角啄了一口，后退一步站的离他远远的，逗弄地看着韩沐伯笑

门忽然开了，秦妈妈难得的没有为难韩沐伯，冷着脸嗯了一声就让他进了家门

秦天从地毯上爬了起来，跑的歪歪斜斜的，抱着韩沐伯的腿嚷着要抱抱

秦奋的鼻子酸了一下，不是没有梦到过这样的场景，高大英俊的父亲回到家，抱起乖巧的幼子，耐心地询问着幼儿园的情况

韩沐伯忽然背着光冲他笑了一下，没什么缘由的，忽然走过去搂住了他的腰，把脸埋进了韩沐伯怀里

秦妈妈从厨房出来恰好看到，轻轻啐了句不要脸，倒也没说别的，却把韩沐伯唬住了，要把秦奋从怀里挖出来

秦奋不依，笑的肩膀都在抖，一下下捶着韩沐伯的后背

“传说中的天才哪去了，我妈要是不喜欢你，早把你扔出去了”

“老人家嘴硬，看不惯你，你多受着点”

韩沐伯抿了抿嘴唇，僵硬地点了点头

秦妈妈坐在沙发上白了一眼，喝口茶水清了清嗓子

“秦奋，多大了有个正行，天天刚刚闹着说要找故事书，你去书房给他拿下来”

秦天正靠在韩沐伯的脚边，掰着手指玩的开心，听秦妈妈叫到自己的名字，高高兴兴的扬起脸喊了声姥姥

秦奋明白只是一个借口，支开自己罢了，担心地抬头看了眼韩沐伯，只是递回来一个宽慰的眼神，拍了拍秦奋的背让他不要担心

本想带着天天一起去书房的，想着秦妈妈当着孙子的面不能怎么为难韩沐伯，便把秦天留在了客厅，心烦意乱地，慌慌张张地找着书，失手打碎了琉璃的小地球仪

这是韩沐伯送给他的，在那次车上的临时标记之后，一直被秦奋揣心窝里藏着，收的好好的，不教它染上半点尘埃

现在却碎了，碎成了几瓣

有些心疼，俯身拾起碎片打算装在盒子里找人修复，白色的纸条却飘飘悠悠地掉了下来

【小朋友，可能有点冒昧，但已经藏在心里很久了，我想要你，可不可以】

手有点颤抖，伊甸园的蛇劝导着咬下了第一口的苹果，一个个往日的困惑都变得可笑起来，泪水大颗大颗地砸在了纸上，顾不得只有一扇门的距离，拿起书房的固话拨通了自己的手机

韩沐伯疑惑地声音从那边传来

“你是?”

眼泪止不住的流下来，韩沐伯像是有感应般，着急了起来

“小朋友，是你吗?”

秦奋努力稳住了声音

“是我，是我，你不要急”

“我刚看到，我就是想问一句，你还想要我吗？”

韩沐伯的声音顿了顿，像是忽然想到了什么，顾不得秦妈妈还在身边

“你才看到吗？小朋友”

“我以为你早就看到了，只是不愿意给我回应”

“我承认我混蛋，趁着酒意跟你发生了关系，把你牢牢地绑在了我身边，我……我不敢看到你，你坏天天的时候，我很开心的，因为我觉得，你终于逃不走了，我怕你发现我的自私”

“但你还是走了，带着天天一起，我不敢找你，我以为你终于看透了我，厌倦了我，我在想，要不然就放你自由吧”

“可是对不起啊小朋友，你说到离婚时，我还是慌了，我接受不了没有你的人生，我……我还是想要牵着你的手”

“小朋友，我想要的一直是你，也只有你”

心里柔情蜜意，甜味都快溢出了喉咙，反而不知道要说什么，只能轻轻地嗯上一声

秦妈妈在身后咳了一下，打断了空气中弥漫的暧昧

“之前奋奋说你有钱我还不信，花我家的电话费倒是不心疼”

秦奋也听到了母亲的声音，才意识到对话全被秦妈妈听了去，脸臊的通红，挂了电话跑了出去，含羞带嗔地叫了声妈

白了秦奋一眼，指了指旁边的杂物间

“去抱床被子吧，家就在上海还去住酒店，一个两个，真是有钱烧的”

秦奋抿了抿嘴，与韩沐伯对视了一眼

“妈，咱家客房就一间，被左叶占了，你看韩沐伯……”

“你自己的丈夫爱住哪住哪，跟我报备什么?”

低下头微微笑了，拉着韩沐伯说要他帮忙抱被子，转身就进了自己的卧室

第一次到秦奋从小长大的地方，却没有心思打量，抬起了秦奋的脸颊，皱着眉头有点心疼

“让我看看，眼都哭肿了，哭什么啊，晚了点，但终于没有错过”

秦奋环住了韩沐伯的腰，静静把头倚在了韩沐伯的胸口，听着他有力的心跳

“唔，终于没有错过，沐伯，我给你唱首歌吧?”

我与你永共聚，分分钟需要你，你似是阳光空气

透过窗子金黄的夕阳，海棠花在风中颤颤巍巍地摇晃

盛夏终于来了


End file.
